Skill Tree
Skill Trees are "upgrades" for jobs and characters that allow for new and different skills to be used to "revamp" the character/job. The Skill Tree was intended to give a character more strategical use. While most classes have a skill tree, the ones that do not have one (all 2nd-4th jobs of MP characters and all of Mari's jobs) have the Shared tab displayed instead. As the name suggests, the Shared skills are distributed amongst the jobs, meaning each job of that character has all skills in the Shared tab. All Action-Point and Action-Mana Point based characters are heavily reliant on this system and must utilize the Skill Tree for their skills and techniques. In particular, Asin and Lime are more reliant on the skill trees as their passives, job advancement stat bonuses, and even their basic moveset are found in the skill trees. Skill Points Skill Points are used in Skill Trees to obtain different functions on the character. Two points are given per level-up on the character. However, unless an SP Reset Card is obtained, points added to the Skill Tree cannot be taken out. There are five counters on the top-right corner of the Skill Tree tab: *SP Left: How many Skill Points the character possesses *SP Used: How many Skill Points are used on the Job *Max SP: How many Skill Points can be used on the Job *Total SP: How many Skill Points can be used on all 4 jobs *SP Reset Card(s): How many SP Reset Cards the user owns SP Reset cards cost 100 Cash each, and allows one skill to be deleted from the chosen Skill Tree. The SP All Reset card is more expensive, at a price of 3000 Cash, but resets the Skill Tree for the chosen character. Skill Key A Skill Key is a Cash-only item costing 3000 Cash that is needed to unlock a Locked Set of Skills. The Cash Skills unlock different possibilities for the MP bar attacks. There are 2 to 5 skills per locked area, and one lock for each level and mode of abilities. Each locked area represents a bar of MP that will be changed. If a character has two modes of attacks, there is a separate set for each half. A skill key can only be used to unlock one area. There is no confirmation notice for using skill keys when clicking on cash skill tree branch locks, and upon doing so, they will unlock themselves. Used skill keys cannot be retrieved by any means. However, it should be noted that some of the Cash moves are surprisingly weaker, and/or less effective than the GP ones (although it was claimed by the Game Masters that "Cash" was more "beneficial"). For example, the Dancer's Reverse Turn skill is actually weaker than Spinning Counter, having lower damage output and less invicibility duration. Thus, it is beneficial to inquire first about the potency of the special, if it is worthy to unlock it. A way to see a preview of locked specials is going into Practice Mode to try them out. Extreme Skill Key The Extreme Skill Key is a Cash-only item that costs 6000 Cash, and provides an alternative method to unlocking the 4th MP/AP bars and skills. Skill Tree Lists Elesis *Knight Skill Tree Lire *Archer Skill Tree Arme *Magician Skill Tree Lass *Thief Skill Tree Ryan *Druid Skill Tree Ronan *Spell Knight Skill Tree Amy *Dancer Skill Tree Jin *Fighter Skill Tree Sieghart *Gladiator Skill Tree Mari *Rune Caster Skill Tree Dio *Stygian Skill Tree *Drakar Skill Tree *Leviathan Skill Tree *Dusk Bringer Skill Tree Zero *Wanderer Skill Tree *Seeker Skill Tree *Vanisher Skill Tree *Advancer Skill Tree Ley *Summoner Skill Tree *Harbinger Skill Tree *Dark Matriarch Skill Tree Rufus *Bounty Hunter Skill Tree *Soul Stalker Skill Tree *Executioner Skill Tree *Arbiter Skill Tree Rin *Phoenix Skill Tree *Awakened Skill Tree *Chaotic Skill Tree *Chosen Skill Tree Asin *Disciple Skill Tree *Mugen Skill Tree Lime *Holy Knight Skill Tree *Saint Skill Tree 'Edel ' *Captain Skill Tree *Major Skill Tree 'Veigas ' *Magi Skill Tree Trivia *Only the Archer's tree has 5 different moves on a Cash component. *Only the Fighter's tree has 2 different moves on a Cash component. *Currently, the Fighter has the least amount of Cash Skill Tree moves. *Currently, Mari is the only character with a skill tree that contains only Passive Common Skills for all of her jobs despite being released earlier than the AP and AMP characters. *There is a fifth icon seen next to the other four jobs that is speculated to be a placeholder for the 5th job. *Stygian was the first class to have been released simultaneously with the Skill Tree, followed by Drakar, Wanderer, Summoner, Seeker, Harbinger, Bounty Hunter, Soul Stalker, Executioner, Arbiter, and Disciple. *Drakar is the first 2nd job to have a Skill Tree followed by Seeker, Harbringer, and Soul Stalker. *Executioner and Arbiter are the first 3rd and 4th jobs, respectively, to have a Skill Tree. *The amount of SP per skill tree varies amongst characters: **All MP characters have 35 SP for every tree. **Dio, Zero, and Ley have 30 SP for every tree. ***Dio's skill tree, however, is split in two: Devil Force and Weapon Force. This means that for a player to get his full potential, he must choose to use all of his SP on one Force, and it is impossible to use all SP on both. It is possible to use a hybrid tree by distributing partial SP on both sides. **Rufus and Rin have 40 SP to keep their skill trees linear even with future jobs. **Asin and Lime have 160 SP. Like Dio, this means that their skill trees are separate, meaning a player can choose to put all of their SP on either the 1st or 2nd job, but they cannot use all SP on both trees. It is still possible to use a hybrid skill tree, splitting the SP amongst the two trees. *The Skill Tree system was based from Elsword. **However, Elsword gains two Skill Points for every one character level while Grand Chase previously gained one Skill Point for every Skill Tree level. Now it is gained the same way as in Elsword. ***However, in the most recent character rebalance in Elsword, skill points are removed from the skill tree, making the comparison above no longer true. Category:Skill Trees